This invention relates to clamps and, in particular, is directed to improvements in slidably adjustable clamps having a fixed ajw and a movable jaw formed on an arm slidably adjustable on a clamp rail.
Screw clamps having a jaw mounted on an arm slidably adjustable on a rail are well known. Pivotal action or tilting of the adjustable arm when a work piece is gripped between the jaws normally locks the adjustable arm on the rail. Although generally satisfactory, this type of slidably adjustable clamp may slip when relatively heavy work pieces are supported under high clamping pressure.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved clamp having means to positively lock components of the clamp together.
It is another object of the invention to provide a simple and relatively inexpensive improvement to clamping tools which is substantially trouble free and positive in operation.